William Lawton (Roninverse)
"I haven't needed the ring since the last time I fought Darkseid, but I wear it to remind me of where I came from; to remind me of the fear, that gave me courage." "Love, Hope, Compassion, Avarice, Anger, and Fear are not choices; they are reactions that you cannot prevent, but Courage and self control are choices that you can make; all you need is Willpower. The greatest failure is not being angry or scared; it's assuming that you are only the sum of your feelings." Anyone was Chosen "The Ring chose you for a reason" William Lawton was your typical forgetable high school nerd, until the day the Green Lantern of sector 2814 crashlanded in his hometown; Will was the first to arrive. the dying Lantern's power ring chose Will immediatly after the Lantern died. Will was then reported to Oa, where he was then trained by Kilowag, a recently re-inducted Sinestro, and most importantly, Tomar-Re. Kilowog and Sinestro trained the young human, but found him sub par to carry the ring; Tomar-Re, however, saw greatness in the boy, and attempted to remind everyone that the ring never makes a mistake; Tomar-Re was the only one to see something in the boy throughout his entire tenure as a Lantern. Will's first test as a Greem Lantern came as the entity of Rage itself, Atrocitus; Will was very nearly corrupted by the red ring that chose him after Atrocitus decided the boy would make a far better agent of Rage than of Will. The novice Green Lantern proved capable of dispatching Atrocitus before he could do too much harm Earth and Oa .Will would carry the the scars and excess energy in his body for years to come, causing him great mental pain, and difficulty controling his emotions, especially rage. The Guardians criticised his not contacting them immediatly, and lack of construct use, seeing it as a lack of responsibility and focus. A Boy Among Gods "I'd rather always fail, than never try." Since a Green Lantern typically associated with the Justice League: Will was assigned by the Guardians to maintain allegience to the League. The League did not take kindly to a "child" joining their ranks, and Will's ability to sense people's emotions led him to be an ineffective member, as he could not trust people who did not trust him. At the behest of nearly the entire League, Will was reassigned to the Teen Titans. Will took an immediate liking to Raven, but she had no interest in him, especially after she read him, and learned how pathetic he was. Months into his tenure with the Titans, Parallax decided to plague the young Lantern and his compatriots. the yellow energy of Fear took an equally potent attempt at corrupting the Green Lantern, but still he narrowly overcame; Raven later discovered that Parallax fed on Will's overwhelming self-doubt; Feeling unconfident in a Green Lantern full of doubt, the Titans reported Raven's findings to the Guardians, and Will was called for a trial of impeachment (something that had not occured in eons); Will made no attempt to deny his feelings of doubt - and anger, but he clarified that he would always try, and never give up; Tomar-Re came to his defense, adding that it is fear that courage is born of. but the Guardians decided to de-ring him. This action would unknowing facilitate the corruption process the remnant red energy Atrocitus infected him with nearly a year prior. Will was transported back to Earth by Tomar-Re personally. Week as a Pink Lantern "Fantastic. Now the girl I like thinks I want to rape her,because she rejected me; there's not a day that goes by that I'm given a reason not to love being a lantern. I don't know why I try anymore, so I won't anymore. I'm done with failure." '' Will did not see his impeachment in an entirely negative light; he felt he could spend more time on his job and do a summer class at the local community college... and maybe even woo his first girl; the girl however had just been in a bad relationship and wanted nothing to do with any guy. Feeling rejected to a once unfathomable degree, Will was chosen to become a Star Sapphire, which really complicated his life for a week; the Red Lantern energy did him a favor and cleansed him of his love, but the purge nearly caused Will to go on a murderous rampage. After being purged of the Star Sapphire energy, Will was left a shell of what he once was; every second was a struggle to control his spreading rage infection. A Series of Twisted and Cruel Events Darkseid decided now was the time to exact his revenge on Superman and Earth, by harnessing Parallax and Atrocitus to enhance him to true godhood in his eyes, but first Darkseid wanted to feed both entites by sewing the seeds of rage in Wonder Woman, and doubt in Superman; endowing Superman with doubt was almost kids play, but sewing rage withing Wonder Woman had interesting side effects; Darkseid attacked Theymiscira with Red Lantern energy, and planted the idea that Will succumbed to his inner Rage and exacted some twisted form on vengeance on her people for he initial hesitance to accept him as member of the League. The ensuing confusion caused he to attack Will; in self defense, Will used his rage fueled energy to fight her off, but her slew of insults cause him to go beserk, and he very nearly killed her until he saw what he was doing. The League in an attempt to understand asked him why he attacked her, to which he angirly replied: ''"That Bitch attacked ME you pompus asses; she had red in her eyes, so Atrocitus probably had something to do with it, but I lost control after I WAS FORCED TO DEFEND MYSELF, but you don't care; all that matters is her, because she is Wonder Woman, and I'm just some punk that a green man-ring made the mistake of bonding to one day!" Will left before anyone dared to reply. Meanwhile, the Teen Titans were fighting Warp, and they were all sent spirialing into an alternate reality. In this reality they found a Will Lawton who had early on succumbed doubt; he was in a non-descript warehouse in a near catatonic state uttering the Green Lantern Oath; After awhile they learned that this realities Will couldn't handle the doubt and ''mistrust of his teamates, and Parallax easily corrupted him, allowing Parallax to control this reality with an iron fist. Soon Parallax discovered the displaced Titans' presence and attempted to destory them; Raven tried to appeal to this world's Will's sense of courage and justice, but all he did was paused and said: '"No...evil...shall escape...my...No evil shall escape my sight...I...I can't."' As Parallax attempted his final swift strike, however, a beam of yellow light surged toward him, knocking him away; Will somehow was standing, and moving very slowing, as if an intense wind was pushing him back. Will then killed Parallax; years of being bonded to the yellow energy killed Will along with it, fading away with the remants of Parallax. His final words heard were: '"Beware my power, and Green Lantern's Light..."' The Titans then found Warp who had been trapped by Parallax, and returned to their reality, with a new found perspective on the Emerald Knight, but it came to late to matter. The Blackest Night, and The Victory of Evil's Might (Working Title) Darkseid, feeling he finally had all the power he needed, decided to begin his plan of conqueoring Earth, but first, he had to liquidate all remaining red and yellow energy; that meant he needed to liquidate Will. He used Atrocitus and Parallax to find Will's hometown (Both entites learned much of the place that made him feel the most miserable, and he hated in their time boned to him). Darkseid threatened the town that if they did not surrender him, he would burn it all to ash, starting with their young and elderly. Unbeknonst to Will, The Leauge had an emergency meeting; some considered giving Will up if they could, but Batman interjected, defending the boy by saying: '"All I know right now is this: That kid's done a lot for these people, it's time the people did something for him. He shouldn't have to comprimise his identity; he is just a boy." ''' However, Will decided it was better to give himself up and give the heroes a chance to form an attack to stop Darkseid. Will made a deal with Darkseid: If he gave him the energy stuck within him, Darkseid would give his planet one more day, to which Darkseid agreed; the separation process appeared to prove fatal, and as Will slipped into a comatose state, Darkseid confirmed that he would honor his agreement. Flash transported him to the Watchtower, and Tomar-Re took the liberty of bring Will back to Oa for medical care; it was then they finally discovered the damage Atrocitus did two years prior. Darkseid attack Oa in place of Earth first. Tomar-Re was able to weaken Darkseid, but he still was overcome by the fear and hate. Darkseid gloated: "I destroyed the corps, mutilated courage, and humiliated that boy of yours. Does that make you angry? Scared?" "That boy... is twice the man you are, Uxas; he will stop you." "Hmm... If he can even survive his wounds, He will suffer a fate worse than death; he will live in utter despair and hate, and no one will save him as the dark void of despair and hate will envelope his soul." Will woke up to find Oa in ruins; The Guardians were luckily transported away quickly, but many Lanterns were killed, and mortally wounded Tomar-Re; Will and Tomar-Re exchanged one final conversation there: "I'm so sorry; I didn't think he'd destory Oa instead! I'm so sorry." "You must stop Darkseid; he will destroy your planet; the universe needs to know that there is still light." "I can't Tomar-Re; I am weak; I've always been weak; the ring. made. a mistake." "The ring never makes a mistake, William; you are far stronger than him; you know despair, rejection, and hate, but you are courage, love, and forgiveness; you are a beacon of Willpower...I...believe in you." Tomar-Re died; Will screamed: "UXAS!!" He was then enveloped in a Red Lantern Uniform and zoomed to Earth. When he arrived he began to savagely beat Darkseid, shouting: "YOU RAT BASTARD!!! YOU MURDERED MY MENTOR, MY FRIEND: I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU. TYRANICAL...MEGOLMANICAL...EVIL...PIECE...OF...SH*****************T!!" Will's tremendous rage cause Atrocitus to bond with him, and Parallax to fully bond with Darkseid. Darkseid took the moment to inflict Will with the Anti-Life Equation, which reawaked every moment Will was scared, doubted himself, and the anger and frustration he felt, stopping him in his tracks. He relived every single moment of failure, misery, and despair in a moment, magnifing his over frustration, but in the very next moment, he relieved every moment he pushed past the failures; the moments he succeeded; the moments he tried; the moments he never gave up, and the trust his mentor had in him, even in his last moments of life: "That boy...is twice the man you are." Will defied the Anti-Life Equation with the "Ion Axiom". The green energy of Willpower retured to Will, and he defeated Darkseid. Will quicky traveled back to Oa in hopes he could use his power to revive Tomar-Re, but his efforts proved futile. The Justice League and Teen Titans also traveled there to survey the damage, and stood over Will as he cradled his mentor's lifeless corpse; All the years of torment caught up with him and he began to cry. "The One Person...that ever believed in me...is dead...dead because he believed in me...because I was too damned pathetic to perform my responsibilities... It's all my fault..." Raven approached him, and attempted to hug him, but he pushed her and her sentiments away, stood up, and flew away after his ring began to beep, indicating that he was needed somewhere else in his sector. He would not be seen or heard from on Earth for years. Goodbye for Now "Is 'the Grump' still there?" "Not in the sentimental sense that you mean, no." We All Have to Grow Up Some Time As years passed, most of the charter members of the Justice League began to retire, most due to age; some to death; others to tragedy; only Flash and Martian Manhunter remained from the original roster. Will was contacted by Flash in an effort to have a Green Lantern on the team again (in a much grander effort to get the team back to it's former glory). Possible Epilogue Mandatory Leave Trivia *Will is one of the remarkable few Green Lanterns to rarely make constructs; he does not lack the Will; he simply prefers using his augmented power to dispatch enemies, Ironically a common trait of Red Lanterns. *One of the first things Will did as a Lantern was walk across the surface of the sun. *He is the only being to overcome Darkseid's Anti-Life Equation by his own Will. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Regular Humans Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Construct Creation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Weapons Experts Category:Power Ring Wielders Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Vulnerable to Yellow Energy Category:Vulnerable to Red Energy Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Flight